ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Dynamo (Godzilla vs. Mukozilla trilogy)
'Powerpuff Dynamo '(パワパフダイナモ, lit. Pawapafudainamo) also known as simply 'Dynamo '(ダイナモ, lit. Dainamo), is a mecha that was originally constructed by Professor Utonium to aid the Powerpuff Girls and was later modified and then reconstructed by the Global Defense Force (G.D.F.) to fight both Godzilla and other kaiju and aliens. It first appeared in Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla. Name The Powerpuff Dynamo's name comes from the heroines that it was originally constructed for, the Powerpuff Girls (パワーパフガールズ, lit. Pawāpafugāruzu), and the word Dynamo (ダイナモ, lit. Dainamo), which is an electrical generator that produces direct current with the use of a commutator. Design The original modification to Dynamo's design is a slightly modified version of the TV show incarnation, with the only differences being that it has slightly broader shoulders, and orange eyes as opposed to yellow. The G.D.F.'s reconstruction of the original Dynamo has a bit more of a militaristic design, while it still mirrors the original heavily in terms of design. History Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla After the Powerpuff Girls fail to stop Godzilla from destroying Townsville, they are forced to return home in shame of being unable to stop the King of the Monsters. Upon arriving at their house, Professor Utonium reveals that he had been secretly modifying the Powerpuff Dynamo to be used against bigger and more powerful monsters. Now standing at 100 meters tall, same size as Godzilla, the girls pilot the massive robot and fly into Townsville in order to save the city from the wrath of the nuclear beast. Upon arriving, Blossom challenges Godzilla to a fight, of which Godzilla growls in acceptance. The two towering titans then collide with each other and a short-lived, but nonetheless massive, battle is underway. Eventually, Dynamo launches it's massive variety of missiles at Godzilla. They all hit their target, but Godzilla emerges from the smoke cloud unscathed and without a scratch. The two then start to exchange blows, with neither doing anything to the other. The Dynamo then gets the upper hand and puts Godzilla into a chokehold, eventually pinning him to the ground. However, Godzilla discharges a powerful nuclear pulse that both pushes off and weakens the Dynamo. Godzilla then begins to tear into the Dynamo's head, cutting through several feet of armor and wiring, eventually getting to the girls. The young trio narrowly escape, and Godzilla finally destroys the Dynamo with his atomic breath. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part 1 - World Collision To be added. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack To be added. Stats Height: (Original) 100 meters, (G.D.F.) 102 meters. Length: N/A Weight: (Original) 82,000 metric tons, (G.D.F.) 84,000 metric tons Powers: (Original) Missiles located in head, chest arms, and legs, laser vision, bow can turn into a giant pair of scissors. (G.D.F.) Missiles in hands, feet, and back, Absolute-Zero Cannon in chest, maser beams in wrists, laser vision. Trivia * The Dynamo is the only Powerpuff Girls creation to be brought into any of the factions between the Global Defense Force, the Earth Defenders, and the Hive. * Dynamo has the greatest arsenal of weapons of all the G.D.F. mecha, surpassing Kiryu, Argus, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. for the most amount of weapons. * Dynamo is the third tallest of the G.D.F. mecha, right behind Argus and Kyrunama.